Porous carbon containing metal particles is a catalyst with high industrial value. For example, it can adsorb a reactant by making use of the high adsorption capability of activated carbon, and cause the reactant to react with the metal particles as a catalyst. Known examples of the metal particles include platinum, silver, and copper. Examples of the applications thereof include highly active electrodes for fuel cells, NOx/Sox decomposition filters, and electrode materials for lithium-ion secondary batteries.
As the porous carbon material containing metal particles, one in which metal particles are dispersed on the surface and inside the pores of the carbon carrier finely in the order of nanometers has been proposed. As a method of manufacturing the porous carbon material, a method has been proposed including mixing metal particles or the like, a surfactant, a thermosetting resin or the like, and a solvent together, heating and curing the mixture, and thereafter sintering it to carbonize it. (See Patent Document 1 below).